


Sherlock and Irene

by notjustmom



Series: Sherlock and Irene [1]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2020-01-05 11:19:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18364961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: Since Netflix added the first RDJ Sherlock movie this month, I've been watching it a bit, and this bit popped out this morning, mostly meta more than anything...





	Sherlock and Irene

“Did you take a wrong-turning somewhere?”

 

There was a short window of time in their history, when she might have been able to give up her freedom to be what she assumed he wanted her to be, and he might have accepted her sacrifice, but they had both blinked at that moment and the window was tightly shut forever.

And yet.

From the very first time Irene Adler and Sherlock Holmes wandered into the other’s orbit until her untimely death at the hand of Moriarty, their story, as written by Watson, could only be seen as a love story. Of a sort.

Even as the American born Adler would marry and find herself unmarried every other year it seemed, and Holmes would deny he harbored any such emotion that could be misconstrued as something as human as love, if questioned, something in their faces would belie their words.

Perhaps it was the simple fact that Adler was the only person to ever beat him at his own game, not once, but twice, as Watson, speaking as ‘his friend’ would remind him patiently when he was once again drifting dangerously close to one of her schemes. He might agree with the sentiment; he was rather fond of the ongoing chase, but he knew if she actually allowed him to capture her, or vice versa, in a more permanent way, he would one day become bored.

It wasn’t her fault. Her intelligence and wit matched if not exceeded his own, her beauty had only improved with time, the fine laughter lines at her eyes only made him appreciate her more. And yet, he knew more than anyone he was not meant for the domestic devotion that Watson craved, eventually she would want more than what he was capable of giving her, and long ago, he understood that he could never offer her the allowances, monetary and otherwise she couldn’t live without.


End file.
